The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic bipolar electrosurgical forceps for sealing and/or cutting large tissue structures that includes a time limiting circuit to prevent re-use of the device after a pre-set time duration.